Main Page
Welcome to the Rewrite(Visual novel) Wiki Rewrite is a Japanese visual novel developed by Key, a brand of Visual Art's. It was released on June 24, 2011 playable on Windows PCs and is rated for all ages. Rewrite is Key's ninth game, along with other titles such as Kanon, Air, and Clannad. Key released a fan disc expanding on the game's story titled Rewrite Harvest festa! on July 27, 2012 for Windows. The story follows the life of Kotarou Tennouji, a high school student with superhuman abilities who investigates supernatural mysteries with five girls from his school. This ultimately leads him into the middle of a conflict between demon summoners and superhumans searching for a demon girl named Kagari who is the key to intelligent life and its destruction on Earth. The gameplay in Rewrite follows a branching plot line which offers pre-determined scenarios with courses of interaction, and focuses on the appeal of the six female main characters by the player character. There are additional minigames and quests added into the gameplay, which are necessary to complete the game. The game ranked as the best-selling PC game sold in Japan for the time of its release, and charted in the national top 50 twice more afterwards. There have been four manga adaptations based on Rewrite published by ASCII Media Works and Ichijinsha. Comic anthologies, light novels and an art book were also published, as were several music albums. Gameplay Rewrite is a romance visual novel in which the player assumes the role of Kotarou Tennouji.[1] Itsgameplay requires little player interaction as much of the game's duration is spent on reading the text that appears on the screen, which represents the story's narrative and dialogue. The text is accompanied by character sprites, which represent who Kotarou is talking to, over background art. Throughout the game, the player encounters CG artwork at certain points in the story, which take the place of the so often, the player will come to a point where he or she is given the chance to choose from multiple options. Text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. Some decisions can lead the game to end prematurely, which offer an alternative ending to the plot. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and choose different choices to further the plot to an alternate direction. When first playing the game, the scenarios for the heroines Kotori, Chihaya and Lucia are available.[1]To access Sizuru's scenario, Kotori's must be completed first. Similarly, to access Akane's scenario, Chihaya's must be done first. After the plot lines for these five heroines have been completed, an additional scenario called Moon is made available. Upon the completion of the Moon route, another scenario called Terra is made available, which serves as the true ending to the story; both Moon and Terra revolve around the main heroine, Kagari.[1] Throughout gameplay, the player encounters minigames accessed through an in-game GPS system called Mappie, which is rendered as apoint and click map.[1] In most cases, the player can choose to automatically skip the GPS mode, but sometimes the player is required to play through the minigame in order to move on to the next event. In the GPS mode, the player can meet various friends of Kotarou and have the option to do a quest. The names of the friends the player meets and the completed quests in the GPS mode are recorded in the Memory function, which serves like an encyclopedia of events. If the player completes the Terra scenario with all the quests finished and has recorded at least 100 friends in Memory, a bonus scenario called Oppai (おっぱい Breasts?) is made available. Oppai is a branch off Akane's scenario and serves as a comedic plot line not important to the overall story.[1] The gear and dial in the bottom left of the game screen is related to the Kotarou's Rewrite ability. The dial moves forward whenever this ability is used, and before the player enters into one of the heroines' scenarios, the outcome of certain scenes is determined by how much the dial has moved. Throughout most of the game, the text is presented in a dialog box on the lower portion of the game screen, but this is changed for the Terra scenario, where the text is overlaid across the entire screen.[1] In Terra route, the textbox will change into a full screen textbox which is semi-transparent. And at the end (when the main heroines summon Kotarou from a tree) , the text box will change back into the ones like the common route. In Rewrite Harvest festa!, there are six separate scenarios, one for each heroine.[2][3] The player is initially given the choice to play the scenarios for Kotori, Chihaya and Lucia from a character selection screen. Once these three scenarios are completed, the routes for Sizuru and Akane become available, and after those two are completed, Kagari's scenario is made available. After the completion of Kagari's scenario, a dungeon exploration role-playing minigame called Rewrite Quest becomes available. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse Category:Characters